


there's a light in you

by baesungyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also the prologue is set up a certain way but it's the only chap that's gunna be set up like that, also there are more potential relationships here i just havent settled on them yet, anyways this is basically the flash au nobody asked for, because i cant go 2 seconds without making things about superheroes, ok so like this is probably going to end up being boosoonseok we're just not there yet, remember how i said this is probably boosoonseok? its definitely going to be, there are brief mentions of seungkwan/junhui tho!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baesungyeon/pseuds/baesungyeon
Summary: lee seokmin gets struck by lightning and wakes up with superpowers. this is a normal day in central city.





	there's a light in you

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! this is a flash au and by flash au i mean it's inspired by the show but i have a ton of problems with the show so. loosely inspired. i have specific roles for every character in mind so hmu if you want to know anything like that and i hope you like it!!
> 
> also if you're confused by the style: the logs are seungkwan's logs unless otherwise stated and overall think of it like captain's logs on star trek.

_coma log- day one_

“hey, seok. um-” he coughs, taking in the starchy hospital air, corners much too sharp, room much too cold for seokmin. “it’s seungkwan. if you didn’t realize. which you probably didn’t since you’re- since you’re in a coma.” he pauses, taking a deep breath.

“it’s only been a day, but i’m already terrified you won’t wake up, seokminnie. please wake up.”

 

_coma log- day eight_

“you keep going into cardiac arrest, have you heard them saying that? the doctors don’t know what’s causing it. they say your heart is speeding up way faster than it should- one even called you superhuman. just think: lee seokmin, superhero.”

“you’d have to wake up for that, though, so get your ass out of this hospital bed.”

 

_coma log- day twenty_

“so. you didn’t wake up. if i’m being honest, i’m a little bit bitter.”

“anyways, we’ve moved you to s.t.a.r. labs, so that’s where you are now. you’re probably hearing some new voices, and i know that overwhelms you sometimes. you’d like them, though, i think. i’ll introduce you once you wake up. you’ll have to wake up first, though, so get on that.” seungkwan pretends he’s not crying, even though he knows seokmin can’t see him.

“oh! i almost forgot! you’ll never guess who brought you here: lee jihoon! yes, _the_ lee jihoon, the one whose biography you were reading earlier that day. he heard about your case and insisted on bringing you here. he said they can help you better here than the hospital, and let me tell you i’m praying he’s right. he’s kind of standoffish in person, but who wouldn’t be if the device you’d spent years working on suddenly blew up, you know? he’s in a wheelchair now, too, the accelerator explosion paralyzed him. and every time he looks at you he looks so damn guilty, i wish i could wipe that look off his face.”

“i also wish i could be angry at him, but he didn’t _try_ to put you in this coma. he didn’t try to hit you with lightning. i wish he did, it’d make this whole emotional situation a hell of a lot easier.”

 

_coma log- day fifty two_

“seungcheol says he’s sorry for not coming to visit more. told me to tell you. personally, i think they’re starting to get sick of seeing my face around here, they’re just too nice to say so. soonyoung seems like he’s starting to get attached to you though- he may not want you to leave when you wake up.”

“he seems lonely…”

“in other news, i’m back to barista-ing my life away, which is just _thrilling_. i met a cute boy, though, wen junhui. i think he works with seungcheol, which means i shouldn’t even be in a ten mile radius of him, but we all know i never listen to seungcheol anyways.”

“i miss you, seokmin. i miss you so much.”

 

_coma log- day fifty two (soonyoung’s log)_

“uh, hi there...seokmin.” soonyoung clears his throat, sitting down slowly in the chair seungkwan basically lives in at this point. “seungkwan does this a lot, it seems to help him, so i thought i’d give it a go. he’s great, seungkwan, always comes with a latte and some cookies or something from the coffee shop.”

“anyways, you don’t officially know me, though i’ve been making sure you’re still breathing and such for the past month or so. i’m soonyoung. i mostly handle tech and stuff, usually, but joshua’s a bit...fragile lately so i don’t make him check on the coma patient unless something’s wrong- which it hasn’t been since we figured out how to stabilize your heart rate! so don’t worry about that! everything’s under control!”

“can i tell you a secret? i’m going to tell you a secret. your metabolism? super fast- we’re talking superhumanly fast. it shouldn’t even be possible, especially in someone comatose. we have no idea how you’re doing it, but we think that when you wake up it might be even faster.”

“and call me crazy if you will, but i have a hunch you’ll be able to do a lot more when you wake up than just metabolize quickly. i don’t have anything to back it up yet, but i’ll try my best.”

“you strike me as the type to want superpowers- do you want superpowers?”

 

_coma log- day one hundred_

“it’s been a hundred days and you’re _still_ in this damn coma. just wake up! just! fucking! wake! up!” seungkwan is screaming, he’s furious, he’s mad at seokmin and the stupid particle accelerator and the fact that his best friend has been comatose for a hundred days and it’s becoming blatantly apparent that he’s not going to wake up, and he’s kicking the chair he usually sits in and slamming his fists on the bed because he’s so _goddamn furious_.

and then he’s sobbing; breaths heaving, limbs shaking, on the floor sobbing. “i need you seokmin, you have to wake up…”

there’s a pair of arms around him, then, reassuring. “hey, breathe, seungkwan, just breathe.” soonyoung is whispering into his hair, slow and calm, but his hand is shaking when he rests it on seungkwan’s arm. “just breathe.”

immediately, seungkwan tries his best to pull himself together- he’s never been one to bring the mood down, after all- but there’s really no hiding the tear tracks on his cheeks. “i’m breathing, soonyoung. i’m good.”

“are you?”

“of course.” it comes out slightly bitter, but soonyoung doesn’t comment.

“he’s going to wake up, seungkwan.”

“how can you be so sure?”

“i just get a vibe from him.”

“that’s stupid,” seungkwan sniffles, smiling.

“are you saying he’s not the persistent type?”

“no, he is, i don’t think i’ve ever seen him give up on anything.”

“then one: i was right, and two: he’s not going to give up now.”

 

_coma log- day one hundred and twenty (joshua’s log)_

“uh, hi.”

“soonyoung usually checks your vitals and stuff, but he’s out right now and...someone has to do it, so here i am. i’m joshua. you’ve probably heard me running some tests on you.”

“it’s amazing that you’re alive, really. surviving a strike like that, especially one with the force of the particle accelerator, is next to impossible. you defy the odds, lee seokmin.”

“not everyone was that lucky.”

 

_coma log- day one hundred and seventy-three_

“sorry it’s been a few days, i went out with some people from work the other night and had a pretty massive hangover yesterday…i’d hoped you’d wake up while i was gone, but you’re still here so. guess not.”

“i’ve been hanging out with soonyoung sometimes though. he’s a sweetheart! i can now officially say that you’re going to like him a lot, since we’ve actually hung out. he’s into all that geeky stuff that you are, and he has the biggest heart.”

“i haven’t seen the other two much these days...i found out from soonyoung that joshua lost his boyfriend in the explosion, which i think is why he doesn’t really like to be around you. and probably why he’s so quiet. he always thanks me for the coffee though.”

“they all look so sleep deprived here- i don’t even know how, considering you’re the only lab work happening in this building anymore.”

 

_coma log- day two hundred_

“i’m not going to have a breakdown this time, i promise.” seungkwan laughs softly, running a hand through seokmin’s hair. “don’t get me wrong, it’s been another hundred days and still no change so i’m plenty furious, but i won’t beat up the bed again. i’m going to tell you about good things instead.”

“seungcheol probably told you but he got a new partner: the one and only wen junhui! i’ve mentioned him before, haven’t i? he’s super cute and we went out a couple times, but it didn’t quite click like that and we’re friends now. we have movie night every friday.”

“of course you’re still my one and only, though, don’t worry.”

“and i think i may finally start putting a focus on journalism! i know i’ve said that dozens of times, but this time i mean it...i just have to figure out where to start. i’ll get there.”

“i don’t really know what other good stuff to tell you, honestly. nothing is really changing, and my life is just weird without you in it.”

 

_coma log- day two-hundred (soonyoung’s log)_

“seungkwan hasn’t been coming every day anymore, buddy.” soonyoung says absently while jotting down seokmin’s vitals. “you need to hurry up.”

“jihoon’s convinced we can revive you, and we’ve been trying a few different things, but even i’m starting to lose faith here.”

 

_coma log- day two hundred and seventy-four (soonyoung’s log)_

“okay, we’re kind of coming down to the wire here, seokmin. nobody’s outright said it, but i’m pretty sure you’ve only got to the end of the year before we have to figure something else out. it’s been _nine months_ , that’s way longer than anyone would, could, or should keep a comatose person in a lab.”

“jihoon just doesn’t want to admit that we lost another person to this damn explosion. we’ve already lost everything else.”

“anyways, josh keeps running blood tests- your metabolism really is weird, it shouldn’t be doing anything that it’s doing, and we still don’t know why it is. i stand by the superpower theory, personally, but joshua and jihoon aren’t too keen on it. we’ll prove them wrong though.” he smiles then, softly.

“seungkwan misses you. it hasn’t gotten easier for him, i don’t think, though he’s putting on a brave face for everyone. he’s pretty transparent-”

soonyoung freezes, eyes widening as seokmin shifts ever so slightly and groans.

“josh?! josh, get in here! he’s awake!”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr and twitter!!
> 
> tumblr: sunshinesungyeon  
> twitter: weewoo_mp3


End file.
